Gunerang
, , , , or |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Legendary. Pistol_Tediore_5_Gunerang GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Tediore_Gunerang GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Tediore_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} Gunerang is a pistol in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Tediore. Special Weapon Effects When reloaded it is thrown and travels in a straight line for a medium distance. It then turns around and homes in on the wielder. If it comes in close proximity to an enemy it will home in and explode on the enemy, otherwise it continues to home in on the wielder until it explodes. Usage & Description The Gunerang has above average stats, but its main use is its unique reload, which does much more damage than regular Tediore reloads. However, the boomerang-like flight path can make it difficult to use, and it takes much longer to hit a target than regular thrown Tediore weapons. When first thrown it bounces off surfaces and enemies without exploding; only once it begins homing on the user it will explode when it seeks and touches an enemy. Although it does not collide with the thrower, it can still present a significant and potentially lethal hazard if it explodes while near him or her. This weapon is best used in open areas where its flight path is predictable. The player can then manipulate its return path in order to guide it towards an enemy. It can also be sometimes useful indoors, where it can be thrown around corners or other obstacles, which will reduce the chance of it exploding on the user. However, as with many homing projectiles it may circle around an enemy until it explodes without damaging them due to its large turning radius. Notes *The thrown gun expires and explodes in mid-air once it travels as far as it flew away. Specifically, if the user stands still, reloads and the Gunerang does not hit any obstacles or enemies, it will explode on top of the character. Moving away from (or sometimes towards) the thrown gun will reduce the risk of taking self-damage. Moving behind cover of an obstacle or wall is also an effective way to manage this risk. *When the reload reaches the end of its flight path, it curves horizontally right or left at random. *Since it does not home in on enemies until it turns back towards the thrower, the reload attack is limited in range. *The reloaded gun actually does not explode on an enemy - it first touches it, bounces off and explodes next to it. *The reloaded gun may home in on destructible objects such as barrels, fire melons, and airborne rockets. *The Gunerang can never spawn without a fixed sight. *Throwing the Gunerang at a flying enemy will almost guarantee earning the High-Flying Hurler achievement/trophy. Trivia *The Gunerang is noticeably different in design to other Tediore weapons. It sports a burlwood finish with a black trim covered in red and yellow tribal designs. It resembles the design of traditional Australian Aboriginal boomerangs. *The flavor text is Australian slang ("Strine") for "have a go" or "try it". *Given the connection to Rakkman (a parody of Batman), this weapon may also be a reference to the Batarang, a boomerang style weapon used by Batman. *On Day 15 of the Borderlands 2 Loot Hunt, the Gunerang dropped from Henry in The Highlands. A hotfix was implemented to increase damage and magazine size, while reducing the damage dealt to the wielder if the gun misses its target. *On Day 19 of the Borderlands 2 Loot Hunt, the Gunerang and all other Tediore pistols had an increase in magazine size from a hotfix. fr:Gunerang ru:Бумеранг uk:Бумеранг